


Healthy Life Healthy Home

by Dalidarling



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Betaed, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Hank becoming healthy, Hank is a weeb, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 16:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15077249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalidarling/pseuds/Dalidarling
Summary: Connor is a smart ass, Hank grumbles about it, Sumo gets a good meal. Domestic Fluff!





	Healthy Life Healthy Home

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @Alana for beta-ing ! I hope you enjoy it, its just some basic fluff I wrote during a lull at work. I just love these two so much!

Connor was a chatty twit sometimes, talking about Hank's bad habits . Finding things that were for fulfilling yet healthier for Hank. He also was a smart ass - being purposefully obtuse because he thought it was the most hilarious thing in the world.  
The android was also thoughtful and started making food for Hank whenever he had the chance. Hank went from eating hot pockets and microwaved pot pie to having a homemade pot pie, still steaming, placed in front of him.

Connor was still in his usual outfit, claiming he didn't want to [mess up, dirty, get his comfortable clothes messy] his comfort clothing.

"It's Friday, approximately 17:10 and 30 seconds -- you may have a single bottle of beer," the android said, his lips twitching in a smile at Hank's grumbling. The man grabbed the bottle from Connor, leaning close and kissing him on perfect pink lips before sitting down with a whine. 

"Just a bottle, he says, like I’m 18 at a barbecue with my parents!" He cracks opens the cold one anyway. 

Sumo eyed the rest of his pie, licking his chops and whining when Connor gently pulled him away. Sumo put up a fuss for moment before he realized this was a battle he wouldn’t win. Connor was much, /much/ stronger. 

"You cannot have that, it has many ingredients harmful to dogs. Like sodium. Lots of sodium. But I have this set up for you, and you will find it quite appealing to your gustatory perception." He put a bowl of wet, high grade dog food in front of Sumo, watching the dog go to town . 

"You've spoiled my dog."

"His coat is shinier and Ive added 735 days to his life span. I think a little extra in his food is a good thing." 

Hank looked at Connor and sighed, shaking his head. Despite Connor changing his and Sumo’s diets , he'd been saving a ton of cash.

He didn't drink, didn't eat out anymore and he spent more time walking Sumo then he had before. His beer gut wasn't going anywhere at this age but he was feeling spry. 

He looked at Connor as he wiped Sumo's jowls, the dog covering his (usually) neat black jacket in multicolored fur, licking his cheeks with a happy, satisfied whine. 

"No more, Sumo, if you eat another I will be raising your BMI and with dogs your size that can lead to many physical disadvantages. Such as arthritis."

"You talk to him like he's a man." Hank groused , scratching his beard, watching the android interact with his dog . Sumo had taken to Connor immediately, there was a lint roller specifically for when Sumo did his morning goodbyes. 

"I think he likes it. Isn't that right, Sumo?" Connor asked, rubbing his cheeks with a big toothy smile.

"Bark!" Sumo answered immediately, whining when Connor let go to follow Hank to the living room.

"Hmph. C'mon, no work tomorrow. It's tv time." Hank singsonged, excited to create a new dent in his couch.

"Classics again?" Connor asked expectantly, his LED blinking ready to search what Hank was about to suggest. 

"Oh yes- ever hear of Naruto?"


End file.
